Proposal of the American Dragon
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Jake Long the American Dragon finally gets up the courage to propose to Rose. He is now 21 and so is Rose they had been dating for 6 years. Will Rose accept his proposal? One Shot


****Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>One Shot<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Jake Long the American Dragon finally gets up the courage to propose to Rose. He is now 21 and so is Rose they had been dating for 6 years. Will Rose accept his proposal?

* * *

><p><strong>Proposal of the American Dragon<strong>

Jake had been thinking for a while about proposing to Rose. But he couldn't afford a ring so he saved up and did extra work to get the money. Finally he had. So he went to the Jewellery Shop the day he had enough money.

"How can I help you?" the lady asks

"I am looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend", Jake replies

The Lady smiles, "Silver or Gold?"

"Silver", Jake replies

The lady gets out a set of engagement rings and Jake has a look finally spotting one. It had a diamond in the middle and on both sides and small diamonds around twisted together.

"I will take that one", Jake says pointing at the ring, "How much is it?"

"698 Dollars", the lady says

"Here you go", Jake says handing over the money

"What size?" the lady asks

Jake tells her and she promises to have that ring in, in a week. Jake left the Jewellers happy. One week later he picked up the ring and had asked Rose out for dinner. They were going to a good restaurant then for a walk in the park where they shared their first real kiss. That was when he was going to propose.

The dinner went by perfectly. And Rose kissed him as a thank you for taking her out.

"Let's go for a walk in the park", Jake says taking her hand

They walk through the park not speaking just enjoying the summer weather. When Jake comes to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Rose asks

"I have something to ask you", Jake replies taking both of her hands in his

"What?" Rose asks

"Rose I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. You have always had my heart. No other compares with you. You have been there through my battles and I have been through yours. I got your family back and you saved us dragons from the Dark Dragon nearly getting trapped forever. When you were in that temple I panicked when the portal began closing. I loved you so much I didn't what to loss you or you to be trapped in their forever away from your family. I saved you because I have loved you always even if you were a hunts girl. Everyone told me to get over it but I never gave up on our love. When I saw you again my heart sang. It has only sang for you. Your my soul mate, my true love", Jake says then letting go of her hands and getting on one knee

"Rose Lyra Patterson will you marry me?" Jake asks holding the ring out

Rose gasps Jake really loved her she never expected him to do this. This was a shock and he was waiting for an answer. She knew what it would be she loved him so much that love never disappeared when she moved to Hong Kong. She thought she was crazy because she couldn't remember loving him. But when she saw that picture all her memories came back and so did her realisation that it was Jake she loved. She went to help him deal with the Dark Dragon out of love. And they both succeeded. Barely escaping from the temple. Her heart stung when he came back for her she didn't want him to leave his family. But he choice her over all of them. His duties as the American Dragon, his duty as a Grandson, his duty as a son, his duty to his sister and his duty to his friends. He chose her out of everyone so this was an easy decision to make.

"Yes Jake Long the American Dragon I will marry you", Rose says smiling

Jake smiles and puts the ring on her finger then picks her up and spins her around before kissing her passionately. They were together and soon will be together forever in matrimony. And if they were both honest with themselves they wanted it done sooner rather then later…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. Sequel will come.<strong>

**Ring is on my profile:)**


End file.
